Messages
by Stella Lupa
Summary: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black Live very different lives. Remus finds a phone In a street and texts the only person who isn't listed by first name, the brother. What happens next is argued amongst there friends. Lily calls it fate. James calls it a miracle. Peter calls it just good luck. Sirius and Remus don't really care.
1. Chapter 1

_Remus: italics_

**Sirius: Bold **

**James: bold underlined**

**Lily : Italics underlined**

* * *

><p>3rd of November<p>

_(21:06) hey, I found a phone on a street in Victoria. You were the only contact not listed first name. I take it by the fact your listed under ," bro," I take it that it's your brothers?_

**(21:08) yep, sorry my brother Regulus must have dropped it while we were shopping.**

_(21:10) Is there any place me and your brother could meet up so your brother could prick it up?_

**(21:11) Nope, unless you want to come to Scotland . we are at brooding school.**

_(21:13) Seriously, boarding school in Scotland?_

**_(21:14) I'm always serious. Me and regs were was in London for half term._**

_(21:16) I could mail it to you?_

**(21:17) Nope it would be bloody expensive to mail it to Scotland. You could mail it to my home address.**

**12 Grimmauld Place**

**Newman's Row, **

**London **

**WC2A 3TL**

_(21:19) That sounds like a grim… old.. place. I might just drop it off in the letter box. _

**(21:20) you have no idea. Just post it that would be better.**

_(21:21) Ok won't. But what do you mean?_

**(21:22) let's just say it's not the nicest place. I intend to move out as soon as I'm old enough.**

_(21:25) How old are you?_

**(21:26) Well aren't you nosy, 17.**

_(21:28) wow I'm 17 as well, that's cool._

**(21:30) I hope you're not lying and your not some crazy, fat middle aged woman trying to flirt with me .**

_(21:37) No! The exact opposite._

**(21:41) So you are a sane, thin, young man who is trying not to flirt with me?**

_(21:42) exactly!_

(21:43) Wait! I'm not trying not to flirt with you!

**(21:44) so you are trying to flirt with me ;)**

_(21:45) Stop with the winky face! You know what I mean._

**(21:47) If you say so ;)**

_(21:48) You are infuriating._

**(21:49) I have been told being infuriating is one of my very best qualities.**

_(21:50) Right. Hate to know what your bad qualities are. _

**_(21:51) You wound me…. Wait a minute I have just thought I don't know your name._**

(21:52) I'm not sure whether I should tell you.

**(21:53) Fine I will guess**

**(21:53) John, mark, Ethan, Tobias **

_(21:54) Tobias?_

**(21:55) You could be a Tobias.**

_(21:56 ) Fine..Remus_

**(21:57)Remus… do you have a brother named Romulus**

_(21:58) No only child. Cut it out !_

**( 21: 59) Aright Remus.. it sounds so nerdy . I bet ur a nerd.**

_(22:01) Haha, very funny. what's your name?_

**(22:03) Nerdy Remus!**

_(22: 04) Stop trying to change the subject. Stop fooling around._

**(22:05) I'm Sirius.**

_(22:06) I know your always Serious. What is your name?_

**(22:08) My name is Sirius.**

_(22:10) What… ur name is Sirius._

**(22:11) Yes seriously my name is Sirius.**

_(22:14) Wow and you made fun of me. God, I can't use that In a sentence again._

**(22:16) I tend to embrace the coolness of my name. Goodbye my dear Remus. My friend James says he is going to butter the door handles of all the dormitories. **

_(22:17) Going to stop him?_

**(22:19) No ! help him.**

_(22:21) Of course! _

* * *

><p><em>4<em>_th__ of November _

_(15:35) I just visited ur house. Is ur mum always that unfriendly or does she just not like strangers?_

**(16:36) What! You went to my house? What happened?**

_(16:40) I decided to drop the phone of at your home instead since it only a short way from where I live. Carrying the phone in the envelope go up to the door. A short man in an apron upon the door and asks what I am doing .your father I presume_

**(16:41) No. our butler Mr creature.**

_(16:42) You have a butler?_

**(16:44) Yes, go on.**

_(16:47) Well then I'll tell him about wanting to just give back Regulus's phone. A woman then comes wanting to know how I got the phone. I told her that and about how I message you._

**_(16:48) How did she react?_**

_(16:50) quite bad, she grabbed the phone. She then told me to stop talking to you and that she doesn't like urchins on her patio._

**(16:52) she must have been in a good mood. Otherwise she would have called you a cretin.**

_(16:53) she is very….full on._

**_(_****16:54) one word for it… a horrible hag is another.**

_(16:56) well it is possible she Is more like a dragon than a women._

**_(16:57) well thanks for braving the dragons den._**

_(16:58) I just about escaped without burn marks. : ) But Regulus has got his phone back so no harm done. I won't text anymore. I don't want to get you into trouble with your family._

**(16:59) My Remus, are you really going to listen to that dragon lady and let her tear us apart. **

_(17:01) I just thought … it's hardly tearing us apart. We are don't know each other._

**(17:05) on the contrary. I know your name is Remus, you are an only child, you live in London, you are 17 year old male who is a nerd and is defiantly not flirting with me.**

_(17:08) You're not giving up are you. _

**(17:09) nope**

* * *

><p><strong>(21:45) I am hiding in a closet under some stairs. Am bored. Help!<strong>

_(21:47) Why are you hiding in a closet?_

**(21:49) Playing sardines with half the boarding house.**

_(21:50) have fun at that!_

**(21:52) come on Remus. I'm bored.**

_(21:53) That's what you get for hiding in a closet. _

**(21:55) Closets are great. When you finish and every finishes hiding you can say it's good for everyone to be finally out of the closet.**

_(21:56) right…_

**(21:57) Remus they are outside.**

_(21:58) Just be as quiet as a mouse._

**(22:00) Too late James and Peter found me.**

_(22:01) Same James that you greased the doors of the dormitories with?_

**(22:03) Yep, now that peter and him are here I am three times more like to be found.**

_(22:04) You are taking this too seriously._

**(22:06) Nothing can be too Sirius.**

_(22:07) Oh god I unleashed a monster._

**(22:10) Two more people have found us. I now have peter and marlene breathing all over me.**

_(22:11) Serves you right for picking a closet._

**(22:15) Hope Longbottom find us soon. It is starting to stink in here,**

_(22:16) One of the people in your house is called longbottom?_

**(22:18) I'm free… I'm out of the closet.**

_(22:20) Oh god… melodramatic much._

**(22:23) No I kept on being elbowed by peter**

_(22:24) Well sorry to leave you to your game but I have to go to paint a girls nails, talk later._

**(22:25) what?**

_(22:26) My friend broke up with her boyfriend. She roped me into a rant session while I paint her nails. She was so upset I had to agree._

**(22:27) Really? bit late to head a friends house? Are you having a sleepover or something?**

_(22:30) we're neighbours_

**(22:31) Ok have fun unleashing your inner girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**th**** of November**

**(14:25) I wish bins was less boring**

**(14:26) Me too Sirius, me too.**

**(14:28) There are much better things I could be doing than rather than hear binns going on about 1960s Britain.**

**(14:30) like texting?**

**(14:31) yes!**

**(14:35)Texting who though?**

**( 14:36) what? You of course. Though I'm sure texting my mother would become particularly amusing.**

**(14:37) Not a certain Remus?**

**(14:38) YOU LOOKED THROUGH MY PHONE!**

**(****14:40) I wanted to know who you were texting while you were squashed against a closet door during sardines.**

**(14:41) I TOLD YOU IT WAS NONE OF YOUR OR PETER'S CONCERN.**

**(14:43) Uncapitalise yourself mate. It is mine and peter's business. I must say I surprised I never see you flirt that much.**

**(14:45) I AM NOT FLIRTING!**

**(14:46) "I am out of the closet." Come on mate you are practical screaming your gayness.**

**(14:47) Remus is just fun. He is a good mate.**

**(14:49) Sirius you haven't even met him.**

**(14: 52) So!**

**( 14:53) So I Don't want you getting your hopes high.**

**( 14:55) I will be fine james.**

**(14:56) oh god Bins is doing his History is the life blood of civilisation rant.**

**(14:58) Bet you I can get him of topic so much he forgets what is supposed to be teaching.**

**(14:59) you're on.**

* * *

><p><strong>(16:23) How was nail painting last night<strong>

_(16:28) Dreadfull but I owed it to her. She's great and the guy she's been dating is a real douche._

**(16:30) Do tell?**

_(16:34) The guy named Severus made friends with a gang. She told him to stop hanging around with them as they were bad trouble and bullying some kids in the neighbourhood. She catches him bullying a kid. She confronts him and he starts slanging her off in front of her face to his friends._

**(16:35) Tell her he is a douche and she well shot of him. Are you with her now** _?_

_(16:37) I'll tell her that. No I'm not I'm In my room reading. _

**(16:38) I knew you were a nerd : )**

_(16: 39) I 'm the king of nerds! You are going to any fireworks parties._

**(16:40) No we had our school fireworks before half term. You?**

_(16:42) Having fireworks with some neighbours_

**( 16:45) ok that's cool I love November the 5****th**** .**

_(16:46) why?_

**(16:47) Because for while they nearly pulled one of the biggest explosions ever.**

_(16:50) Only you could think of it like that! Sad you are doing nothing to celebrate tonight._

**(16:52) I didn't say that. I have something planned.**

_(16:53) what are you doing?_

**(16:56) you wait Mes Amis.**

* * *

><p><strong>(19:20) It worked!<strong>

**(** _19:22) what did ?_

**(19:24) Our celebrations of fireworks night. Which was me, James and Peter going midway into supper with speakers playing Katy Perry's, firework. Also wearing V for vendetta style guy Fawkes masks and holding lit sparklers.**

_(19:26) what ?_

**(19:27) might have given us a months' worth of detention but it was worth it to see everyone's faces.**

_(19:30) you are unbelievable. Literally I don't whether to believe you or not._

**(19:31) have to go to go now but I will take that a compliment. :)**

_(19:32) take that annoying smile face away!_

**(7:33) :) : ) :)**

* * *

><p>6th November<p>

**(17:02) what up Remus.**

**(17:05) you are reading aren't you?**

**(17:14) poor me being ignored.**

**(18:42) Is it the smile face is that why your ignoring me! :) **

**(20:24) Remus I want to talk to you about something!**

**(23:55) Remus!**

* * *

><p>7th November<p>

**_(9:10) Sorry, Sirius I was away last night. I didn't bring my phone._**

**(11:02) Remus you are back! **

_(11:04) My aunt was ill. Sorry. What did you want to talk to me about?_

**(11:06) It doesn't matter. Geez sorry about your aunt. **

_(11:08) she's fine. Don't worry about it._

**(11:10) But I do worry about it because your obviously worried about it. **

_(11:11) she'll be fine. Il rather not talk about it. Are you sure you don't want to talk about what ever you wanted to talk to me about last night._

**(11:12) no I feel better now. I got to go to a lesson in the moment anyway.**

_(11:13) And here was me thinking you don't care about your education._

**(11:15) What are you talking about me and my friends are model students, ;)**

_(11:16) I'm sure._

* * *

><p><em>8<em>_th__ of November_

**_(14:42) _****I love Saturdays**

_(14:50) I prefer Sunday._

**(14:51) why?**

_(14:52) I'm not woken up by the mail man being attacked by next doors dog. No post on Sunday._

**(14:53) I imagine you're not a morning person then.**

_(14:54) No._

**(14:55) Poor Remus. I can feel the annoyance rolling of you at the thought of next door dog.**

_(14:56) Dogs are so loud! I love them but why do they have to be so loud!_

**(14:58) They are just excitable.**

_(15:00) I can imagine you as a dog. Your just an overgrown talking dog aren't_

**_(_****15:02) I have had that opinion stated by James a few times, yes.**

_(15:04) I think James may be the wisest of us all._

**(15:05) Don't tell him that he will just get his head inflated. I got to go and play in a match now talk later.**

_(15:07) what sport?_

**(15:08) Football, James is captain so I can't be late otherwise he will kill me. **

_(15:10) Good luck!_

* * *

><p><strong>(17:02) We won the match Remus! We won the match! We beat Slytherin.<strong>

_(17:03) Slytherin?_

**(17:05) Another one of our school houses. I'm in Griffindor.**

_(17:06) Jesus, your School is posh._

**(17:08) I don't think you get this Remus. We Beat them which means we are winning in the school Championship.**

_(17:09) That's great! I bet as Captain James is pleased. _

**(17:11) Yeah he said Hi. He is currently holding a party in are common room. **

_(17:13) You told him about us texting?_

**(17:15) well yeah he is my best mate. Well he found out searching through my phone. Is that ok?**

_(17:16) no just surprised that's all. I have got to go and doing something. Talk later, yeah?_

**(17:18) ok talk later.**

* * *

><p><em>(17:16) Lily he's told his best friend about me!<em>

_(17:17) who are we talking about?_

_(17:20) Sirius! _

_(17:21) well it is likely! he would tell someone I mean you told me. _

_(17:22) I know! But it just makes it a lot more real doesn't it?_

_(17:24) have you told him about Greyback?_

_(17:25) No of course not. He would just think I a freak. Or just someone to pity. _

_(17:26) Calm down. I'm coming to your room and we will talk this out._


	2. Chapter 2: 9th - 14th November

**Sirius Bold**

Remus: Italic

**James: Bold, Underlined**

Lily: Italic underlined

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunday 9th November<span>**

**(9:01) woof**

**(9:05) woof**

**(9:07) woof**

**(9:11) Grrr..**

**(9:15) BARK!**

**(9:18) Grr…**

(9:20) I hate you! You ruined god's day of rest. And more importantly my day of rest!

**(9:22) I remembered how you love to have the noise of a dog wake you up.**

(9:24) So you decided to torture me by being the metaphorical dog.

**(9:25) Woof!**

(9:30) I can imagine you as a dog.

**(9:32) I would be a great dog.**

( 9:34) If your saying that you would make a better Dog than a human Sirius, that's not much to boast about. :P

(9:35)Wait isn't the star Sirius also called the Dog star

**(9:37)I hoped you wouldn't realise that.**

(9:39) HA, that's perfect. You are officially a Dog.

**(9:42) what!**

(9:44) But you need a dog nickname…wait I always wanted a dog named Padfoot.

**(9:45) Than Padfoot I shall be! Why did you never have a Dog?**

(9:47) Landlord says we aren't allowed Pets.

**(9:48) That's sad.**

**(** 9:50)it's fine. You have a dog?

(9:52) no mother didn't allow it. But I always play with james dog. He is a golden retriever named Snitch.

(9:54) Snitch?

(9:57) James got him for his 16th birthday and didn't know what to name him. Later that night me , peter and James get drunk. James's mother coming up. We hid bottles of beer under the bed. James's mother came in with the dog. The dog goes under the bed and picks up a beer bottle and runs out of the room. This is followed by James running screming ,"get the snitch." It stuck after that.

(9:58) wow.

**(9:59) I know it was hilarious**

(10:02) I bet What about any other pets?

**(10:04) One annoying rabbit named Elvis and that's it. Mother didn't want vermin running around the house.**

(10:06) Elvis.

**(10:07) Had a bit of an Elvis stage + it annoyed my parents.**

(10:09) I Sense annoying your parents is a major goal.

**(10:10) Oh it is, I always maximise my annoyance factor as much as I can. I have me leaving home planned. I am going buy a Motor bike which will really annoy them and go smiling in to the sunset with a you suck poster on my back.**

(10:11) Motorbikes are so dangerous, you would kill yourself.

**(10:13) No, I have feeling my cousin would do it before I had a chance.**

(10:14) ?

**(10:16) Bellatrix, my cousin l and her sisters lives with my family since her parents are in prison for corruption charges. She is all about family Honour and would probably kill me if I abandoned the family.**

(10:18) wow, you family are strange aren't they.

**(10:20) Let's just say they aren't the most conventional family.**

(10:23) I have to go and get breakfast now. I'l talk later.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Monday 10th of November<span>**

**(10:32) Hey, Remus .. Hey Remus… Hey Remus your so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind. Hey Remus. :P**

(10:33) you are ludicrous. (facepalm)

**(10:34) Isn't that why we text? :)**

**(10:35) I thought it was I love inflicting pain on myself. :P**

**(10:36) Maybe that too.**

(10:38) Are you texting in lesson .isn't it school time right now?

**(10:43) No, I am currently on the bus to go to an A level Biology conference in Glasgow. Which is bloody long so I need someone to talk too. Since my boring teacher named proffessor Slughorn has sat himself next to me and is trying to make conversation with me. **

(10:45) how unfortunate. :)

**(10:47) I know. Wait shouldn't you be in class now**

(10:50) I have a free period.

**(10:51) cool so you can keep me company. I haven't heard much about your school.**

(10:53) Just a normal school. You know textbooks, desk, four walls and the pressure to do well.

**(10:55) what subjects are you studying.**

(10:56) English, History, Politics and Classical civilisation .

**(10:58) Classical Civiisation?**

(11:00) It's like Ancient Greek literature. Translated Greek play, Greek epics. Stuff like that.

**(11:01) Oh, that's cool like Greek mythology. They do an A level at that ! I would be great at that I read all the Percy Jacksons. :P**

(11;03) I sure you have but it's a bit harder than that. :P What A level are you doing?

**(11:05) Politics , History, Biology and psychology**

(11:07) That's cool, what are hoping to study at uni?

**(11:08) My parents want me to study politics but I want to study criminology.**

(11:09) That's two very different subjects. I would tell you to ignore your parents but I have a feeling your are already going to do so.

**(11:11) yep, Me and James are going to enter the police. It's going to be great. What about you?**

(11:13) I'm going to study English literature. I want to be a writer or maybe a teacher.

**(11:15) That is cool what will you write about.**

(11:17) I don't know. I usually write about important things to me personally which makes it embarrassing when anybody reads it feels like they are reading my soul.

**(11:19) you could write about me.**

(11;21) Maybe I will write about how mad you are. Nobody would believe it.

**(11:24) you wound me to the heart remus.**

**(11:26) The bus has stopped now! The dreaded bus has stopped! I am free in the metropolis which is Glascow.**

(11:27) Don't you have an biology conference to go to.

**(11:30) Don't bust my bubble!**

**(11:31) But I do have to go to the conference. Talk later bye.**

**Notes passed on 10th of November.**

**This Is sooo boring.**

**I know it is actually making me happy we have Slughorn as a teacher he may be a twat but at least he isn't boring.**

**Wait has Slughorn taught us about cellulose molecules?**

**We are doomed to fail this exam!**

**We will be fine James. I'll just ask Slughorn to go over it in class**

**Oh because now you are best friends. With you having to sit with him on the coach.**

**We are not best friends. He only likes my Family connections. Good thing I could text remus to keep from talking to him.**

**How Is Remus?**

**He's good.**

**You should give me his phone number so I can talk to him.**

**Nope, you're not having his phone number.**

** Getting protective are we**

**SHUT UP!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tuesday 11th November<span>**

( 15:22) Hey Padfoot

**(16:34) what up?**

(16:40) Nothing just finished helping Lily with politics and I wantto get out It out of my head.

**(16:42) I hear you bro, politics is wack.**

(16:43) Padfoot , please don't try go all gangsta on me.

**(16:45) But Remus it's fun going all gangsta on you :) And are you Siriusly ;) going to start calling me Padfoot from now on.**

(16:46) Oh god, the return of the serious jokes. Yes I'm going to start calling you Padfoot. I like it.

**(16:48) Fine… but I need to come up with a nickname for you.**

(16:50) Really, it's not necessary.

**(16:51) It is necessary, but it has to be vaguely based on your name? What's your last name?**

(16:53) Well… You were going to find out some time. My surname is Lupin

**(16:55) Remus…. So roughly you could say that your name means the Wolf-human raised by wolves** .

(17:02) Brilliant, isn't it.

**(17:03) So, your nickname has to relate to wolves.**

(17:04) you know you don't have to give me a nickname.

**(17:10) Wait wolves and werewolves are always seen going out in the moon. I know the perfect nickname Moony!**

(17:12) Don't call me that.

**(17:13)Sorry ... I didn't mean to offend you or anything**

(17:14) Just don't call me that.

**(17:15) Ok won't happen again.**

(17:17) I have go to talk later.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thursday 13th November<span>**

(14:28) Lily I have a problem.

(14:30) Remus I have work, so do you!

(14:33) But Lily I have problem. You can do it later.

(14:35)Come on Remus ,you can tell me later. Lets do work now.

(14:36) He called me Moony, Lily.

(14: 37) WHAT ! You told him!

(14:41) Of course I didn't. I have only know him for over one week. Lily you know I not crazy. He was trying to come up with nicknames. But he had to latch on the wolf theme.

(14:45) When did you he say this?

(14:48) Tuesay.

(14:50) What's wrong then? It's been two days.

(14:51) I kind of reacted badly and haven't talked to him since.

(14:53) Oh, Remus why haven't you talked to him.

(14:55) Because, then I would have to explain why I over reacted, And I am not ready to that.

(14:57) You don't have to tell him everything. Just a tiny bit.

(14:58) fine,I think of what I will say and then text him tomorrow.

(14:59) good, now let me get on with my work.

(15:02) yes ma'am :)

* * *

><p>Friday 14th November<p>

** (17:00) Where are you Sirius?**

**(17:03) I can't tell you where I'm hiding James. That's the whole point of Hide and Seek.**

**(17:04) we have been playing Hide and Seek for an hour.**

**(17:06) It's not my problem that you are a bad seeker. I'm obviously so brilliant at hiding**

**(17:08) What wrong Sirius?**

**(17:10) What do you mean? Nothing is wrong?**

**(17:12) Because whenever you feel bad or horrible you go into ego boosting mode. It will brilliant when you are ever dumped. You won't stop saying how marvellous you are.**

**(17:14) I don't do that?**

**(17:15) You do. So while I continue looking for you why don't you tell me what's wrong with you.**

**(17:17) It's Remus.**

**(17:18) Never thought, I would have to say it but are you having boy troubles.**

**(17:20) No, god its Is just he's not talk to me and I don't know why.**

**(17:21) Have you ever just thought of just asking why he's not talking to you.**

**(17:25) Nope. Honestly ur hopeless. Just text him ok. Fine..**

* * *

><p><strong>(17:32) Remus, hey are you mad at me at calling you Moooy?<strong>

(17:37) It's ok, I was actually just going to text you. I'm sorry about my reaction, it just brought back bad memories. You see at my old school I was bullied at lot and they came up with a lot of creative taunts to do with the my name. Moony was one of them. I shouldn't of reacted like that.

**(17:39) Don't worry. As long as we are cool.**

**(17:40) We are cool Sirius.**

**(17:41) OK, good. I really have to go James has just found me after having played hide and seek for an Hour and a half.**

(17:42) Of course he is :)

**(17:45) He is a rubbish seeker. He couldn't spot Snitch even if she was flying around in the sky. He has Glasses.**

(17:47) Where were you hiding?

**(17:50) By the lake.**

(17:51) Your school is unbelievable


	3. Chapter 3: 15th-23rd

Chapter Text

**Sirius : Bold**

Remus :Italics

**James :Bold underlined**

Lily: Italic underlined

**Alice: bold, italic and underlined**

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 15th of November<strong>

**(21:35) I'm done with life … Peter's got a pet rat.**

(21:40) What!

**(21:41) He's been hiding a pet Rat in a box in our rrom since half term.**

(21:42) Surely that isn't healthy. Did he just pick it up from a hole somewhere?

**(21:44) Apparently he went into a shop and bought it.**

(21:45) And you guys didn't realise that there was a rat in your room for two weeks.

**(21:46) No, we and James found out when the rat escaped today and found its way onto james's bed.**

(21:47) Oh that's priceless.

**(21:48) It was not priceless for James he screamed like a girl**.

**(21:49) I just can't believe he brought a rat in and didn't tell me and James.**

(21:50) I'm sure it will be fine if he got it from a pet shop. Means it is clean and so on..

**(21:53) I don't think ur getting this Remus. HE KEPT AN ANIMAL IN MY ROOM WITHOUT TELLING ME!**

(21:55) Technically it's his room too.

**(21:56) Whose side are you on Remus!**

(21:57) Yours, but I'm just making sure you are fair to Peter.

(22:00) You never know you might grow to like the rat. It can be your dorm mascot.

(**22:01) Pretty poor mascot. A rat. And I'm not letting it inside my dorm.**

(22:02) Why?

**(22:04) I kind of have a phobia against rats and mice. That's one of the reasons why peter didn't tell me and James about the rat.**

(22:06) You have a phobia …. Of rats and mice?

**(22:07) Its called Musophobia. Look it up it one of the world's most common phobia's .**

(22:09) That's hilarious.

**(22:10) No it isn't. I want to strangle Peter.**

**(22:12) I pity you greatly. I have to go now to and help do the dishes. See you later.**

* * *

><p>(23:36) Remus! I have to go back in my room with a rat.<p>

**(23:37) Just imagine it a really small furry human which is crawling on four leg.**

(23:38) I'm going to kill Peter one day.

**(23:40) Lets do it together. I already hate the rat from having you moan at me so much. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Sunday 16th of November<span>

(11:28) How did you sleep?

**(11:30) Great,Me and the rat are best friends.**

(11:31) Really?

**(11:33) NO, HONESTLY REMUS DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND SARCASM?**

(11:35) So I take it didn't go well.

**(11:36) No ,it went great me and Scabbers are on first name terms.**

(11:38) He named his rat Scabbers.?

**(11:40) I know. Ridiculous .**

(11:43) Well, as entertaining bad mouthing Peter is I have to get to work

**(11:45) Really! Where do you work.**

(11:47) It's a secret can't have you stalking me next time you are in London :P

**(11:50) Come on I bet it's a book shop**

(11:51) Surprisingly no. Have to go now.

* * *

><p><span>Monday 17th of November<span>

(16:28) How's the rat.

**(16:30) Horrible. Luckily peter said he would hide it somewhere else for a few days in order for me to get used the idea. Whatever that means.**

(16:32) That's nice of him. Do you mind me asking how you got a phobia of rats.

**(16:35) My father punished me once by locking me in the attic. There were rats up there which at the age of 7 terrified me. Ever since I had a phobia of them.**

(16:37) That's barbaric. 7 year old kid locked the attic.

**(16:38) That's home. You know how lovely mother is.**

(16:40) Mother and fathers shouldn't act like that.

**(16:41) We can't all have a family as nice as yours.**

(16:43) I suppose. I have to work again.

**(16:45) Wait, again. I have known you for 3 week and you never metioned work and now its appeared two days in a row?**

(16:47) Doing overtime this week because someone's on maternity Leave. It's a pain but I like the job so it fine.

**(16:50) Is it working at a Starbucks.**

**(16:51) Nope. **

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday 18th of November<span>

** (17:08) Macdonalds**

(17:09) what?

**(17:11) I think you work at MacDonald's.**

(17:12) No,I'm wondering whether I should be insulted?

**(17:14) Don't be working at MacDonald's would be great. Free food whenever you want it. You should work at MacDonald's.**

(17:16) I already have a job. A very good job which still gives me reduced price on food.

**(17:17) What is it. Tell me.**

(17:18) Spoilers.

**(17:20) Do not use inappropriate Doctor who references. Its not like I want to know if you're my wife from the future.**

(17:23) It was so obvious she was his wife.

**(17:25) why are you referencing Doctor who?**

(17:28) Currently rewatching series 6,7,8 with Lily in order for her to actually understand references I make.

**(17:30) Some people have all the luck. I Have exam week this week . I am current on my book trying and failing to revise for Politics. I think I might just go and plan revenge on Peter with James.**

(17:32) What kind of prank are you thinking.

**(17:33) I thinking of getting the caretakers cat and putting it in his draw so it leaps out at him when he opens it.**

(17:34) You are evil.

**(17:35) I know :)**

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday 19th of November<span>

( 16:30) How did revenge go on Peter last night. Sorry I didn't reply ,got absorbed in the fact that Lily hates Clara.

**(16:40) He screamed like a pig. How can she not like Clara she so sassy.**

(16:42) I think she just wanted Amy back.

**(16:45) Understandable.**

* * *

><p><span>Thursday 20th of November<span>

(**14:30) Heard you're not staying here for exeat.**

**(14:32) Yeah, Mother and Father have a party Me and Regs have to attend.**

**(14:33) Good luck mate.**

**(14:34) Thanks, I'll need it. **

**(14:36) But there's one thing that is positive about you going to London.**

**(14:37) What?**

**(14:39) You can meet Moony.**

**(14:40) I told you not to call him that. No , I'm not going to meet him.**

**(14:45)Why?**

**(14:50) Because we only known each other for 3 weeks. It would be weird if we met.**

**(14: 51) If you say so I think you're missing a prime moment to find out if he is hot or not.**

**(14:55) Shut up or I'll hide Mrs Norris in your draw like I did Pete.**

* * *

><p><strong>(18:40) How about Waitrose.<strong>

(18:41) What?

**(18:45) you work in Waitrose?**

(18:50) Not, even close.

* * *

><p><span>Friday 21st November<span>

**(16: 53) Am in Airport. Bored out of my mind. Please entertain.**

(17:02) Why are you an Airport.

**(17:04) I am going to a posh party of my families.**

(17:06) By Airplane?

**(17:08) fastest way to get to London.**

(17:10) Alright for some :)

**(17:11) what are you doing?**

(17:13) Classics .. it can wait.

**(17:14) Fine way to spend a Friday night. That reminds me I need to read the Last heroes of Olympus book. Have you read it?**

(17:16) No, I haven't. I have been saving up for something so haven't been able to buy any new books.

(**17:17) I need to read it especially after the last book. I mean … NICO IS GAY!**

(17:20) I know it came as shock to me too.

**(17:22) It wasn't just a shock it was I my mind is Totally Blown. It was totally awesome.**

(17:23) it was , it was .Just stop saying totally.

**(17:24) Totally!**

**(17:25) I am getting weird looks from my brother at laughing at my own wittiness.**

(17:37) You shouldn't be laughing at your lack of wit.

**(17:40) I have bags of wit at my disposal.**

(17:48) If you say so.

**(17:50) I have to go and board my plane, see you later.**

(17:51) Bye

* * *

><p><span>Saturday 22nd of November .<span>

**(9: 23) You left a good impression on my family.**

(10:03) Oh god, what did they say.

**(10:05) They said that they don't wish future unknown urchins poping in at the door . Thank you very much. I think what they said was "What would the neighbours think."**

(10:07) Sorry for getting you in trouble

**(10:09) No worries. It's hilarious.**

(10:12) How are preparations going for the big party.

**(10:15) Apparently Our butler didn't order enough napkins.**

(10:17) The horror :)

* * *

><p><strong>(15:01) I hate my family.<strong>

(15:03) What happened?

**(15:04) I found out they kicked out and disinherited my Cousin Andromeda . They were all Gloating about it over Hors d'oeuvre's**

(15:05) why did they kick her out?

**(15:09) Because she has become engaged to the son of a newsreader. To common for them.**

(15:10) What? that is insane.

**(15:12) It is . She will be fine, has a job finshing uni soon. But I just hated the way they were gloating about it. You know?**

(15:13) Yeah, of course.

**( 15:14) Anyway, I don't want to talk about that. Distract me. What are doing at the moment.**

(15:15) Watching Charlie and the chocolate factory. it's my favourite movie.

**(15:16) Arrw, your so cute.**

(15:17) No, I am not. It is just it's the only movie I can watch with the excuse of eating a chocolate bar. Nothing beats a bar of chocolate does it?

**(15:18) I wouldn't know.**

(15:20) Why?

**(15:23) I never had a chocolate bar before.**

(15:24) Wait, what? How is that possible.

**(15:25) I never had it at home because my doesn't mum like to buy sweets. She says it is too common. And Pete's Lactose intolerant so we never bring chocolate or anything like back to the dorm. I have had a chocolate cake and stuff but not a chocolate bar.**

(15:26) Do you know where Victoria street.

(15:28) Yeah.

**(15:29) I want you to go there and buy and Bar of chocolate from hotel chocolat .**

(15:32) What?

**(15:34) Just follow my instructions.**

(15:35) I don't know why but I am going to go along with this.

**(15:37) Ok..**

(15:38) Can you tell me something your wearing.

**(15:39) What?**

(15:40) Just tell me something your wearing.

**(15:41) … Leather jacket**

**(15:42)This is slightly weird Remus.**

(15:24) It will make sense

* * *

><p>(15:43) CALL CONNECTED<p>

**"Hello"**

"Hey Alice, it's Remus. You're on duty right."

**"Yeah."**

"There's a boy who is around our age who is wearing a jacket who is coming to the store. Pick out the best bar of chocolate and give it to him. It's on me.

**"I don't know Remus."**

" Come on Alice, think about how many times I covered for you. I'll pay it into the till on my shift tomorrow."

**" Fine, but don't make a habit of this."**

"You're the best Alice."

**"I know"**

CALL DISCONNECTED

* * *

><p><strong>(16:20) I just got a chocolate bar from Hotel chocolate for free. You anything to do with this?<strong>

(16:21) Maybe. I work there and told the woman I would pay it back tomorrow

**(16:23)Thanks, but you know realise I know where you work.**

(16:25) That is the downside. How is the chocolate.

**(16:26) Sublime. I think I might have to hit peter for being Lactose intolerant.**

* * *

><p><span>Sunday 23rd of November<span>

(10: 32) How was the party?

**(12:32) Survived without punching a family member. Major accomplishment. I have patience of a saint. Boarding plane talk later.**

(12:35) Have a nice flight.


	4. Chapter 4: 23rd-29th of November

24th-28th of November

Chapter Text

Remus- italics

Sirius-Bold

**James-Bold underlined**

Lily-italic underlinded

**Alice- All**

* * *

><p><span>Monday 24th November<span>

**(16:01) Back at school now thanks for cheering me up with the chocolate. It weirdly cheered me up.**

(17:02) No, worries. I know what you mean. Chocolate keeps the Dementors away.

**(17:04) What?**

(17:07) Oh it is just thing. When I was young whenever I had a bad thought I could make myself feel better by chocolate. I thought bad thoughts were creatures that sucked out your soul and that chocolate was the only cure.

**(17:08) Aww that's so kind of cute.**

(17:09) No, it isn't : (

**(17:11) So we are using sad faces now?**

(17:13) Yes we are : P

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday 25th November<span>

**(11:05) I can't even escape my family when I am at school.**

(11:06) What's up.

**(11:07) I had to deal with taunts in the corridor from my cousin** **Narcissa.**

(11:08) I am sorry you had to deal with that. Do all your family attend your school.

**(11:09) Yep , it's a tradition ever since my great-great-grandfather was headmaster of the school.**

(11:11) Your Grandfather was the Headmaster.

**(11:13) Yep, least popular head the school ever knew. Apparently he cained the pupils so hard that the pupils were sore after 3 weeks.**

(11:15) I am starting to get slight scared of your family.

**(11:16) You have no idea my dear Remus.**

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday 26th November.<span>

**(21:33) MAYDAY, MAYDAY the rat has returned.**

(21:34) Oh god.

**(21:35) Its unjust I have to sleep know that is a few meters away there is a rat.**

(21:37) What did Peter say when you said this.

**(21:28) He just said that Scabber's would get caught soon if he kept in the Rat in the common room cupboard anymore,**

**(21:31) And what did you say?**

(21:32) I said, "I don't care I not catching plague from having a rat in my room."

**(21:34) You do realise that there isn't a Plague anymore. **

(21:35) Remus don't interrupt. :P

**(21:37) Then what happened.**

(21:38) James hit me with a pillow and told me to stop being hysterical.

**(21:39) Haha, James does have a point.**

(21:41) I can't believe it! you've gone done on to the dark side Remus!

**(21:42) I haven't done anything.**

(21:44) yYou have sided with James. I have to go now. I am deeply ashamed by you :)

* * *

><p><span>Thursday 27th November.<span>

**(13:30) I hate teachers.**

(13:34) Pray tell why?

**(13:35) Apparently they find giving detention is necessary when I cause what they call a "disruption in the dining hall. "**

(13:36) What was this disruption?

(13:37)I may have gone dancing on the lunch tables for a dare but that's not the point.

(13:40) I don't get how you are never kicked out of school.

**(13:41) 1. Because of my family, 2. Because I am actually really smart even though I never study. 3. I am just to adorable.**

(13:43) Not at all big headed are you Padfoot.

**(13:44) I thought we got of rid of nicknames?**

(13:45) I just can't resist when you talk like a dog prancing about hoping to get a treat. :P

**(13:46) Remus, that is unfair I don't have a nickname for you**.

(13:47) Fine as long as you promise not to use it too often you can call me Moony.

**(13:48) Are you sure Remus?**

(13:50) Yep, Padfoot :)

**(13:51) Well I have to go to later?**

(13:52) Talk later.

* * *

><p><span>(<span> **22:20) Sirius why is there chocolate wrappers all over the floor? Is this some sick way to try and get revenge on Pete for Scabbers?**

**(22:22) Damn, no. They must have fallen off my bed, sorry Jamie.**

(22:25)Jamie? So I am supposed to believe that you just eat all this chocolate by youself because you were hungry.

**(22:27) Your mum calls you Jamie. Jam ie it sounds like ur covered in Jam. Chocolate keeps the Dementors away.**

**(22:30) What ?**

**(22:31) Youu wouldn't understand. Only Reeemus understandds.**

**(22:32) Oh god,are you drunk?**

**(22:34) nnnope just had tiny sip of Ogden's drink.**

**(22:36) oh Sirius you know that ogden only buys strong out of date stuff. Where are you?**

**(22:38) Lake.**

**(22:40) Oh god. Stay there I'm coming.**

* * *

><p><span>Friday 28th of November<span>

**(8:32) I hate Hangovers Moony.**

(8:33) you know what the perfect cure for a hangover is?

**(8:34) what?**

(8:35) To not drink.

**(8:36) It is too early in the mourning for sarcasm Remus. I'm sure you have had a few hangovers.**

(8:37) Not really you see my home has very strict rules. No partying what so ever.

**(8:38) Really that's mental. Even my family let me go places.**

(8:40) My family is very protective.

**(8:41) Sounds like it. Now I have to go and drown myself in order to wake up properly before lesson. Talk later.**

* * *

><p><span>Saturday 29th of November.<span>

**(16:52) Reading over previous texts realised that you said you wanted to be a you written anything about me yet?**

(16:55) You look over our texts?

**(16:57) Yes, but your trying to change the subject.**

(16:58) I haven't written about you.

**(16:59) But you promised Remus.**

(17:01) I didn't promise Padfoot. If I remember correctly than I said I may be might write about you.

**(17:03) Now who is reading our texts.**

(17:05) you are impossible.

**(17:06) Then you could write about how impossible I am.**

(17:07) I find it easier to write about things which have nothing to do with me.

**(17:08) like what?**

(17:09) Promise you won't laugh.

**(17:11) I wouldn't dare.**

(17:13) I like to write fantasy short stories. About wizards , Vampires ,sorcesses. That sort of thing.

**(17:15) Oh god I am friends with the next Stephanie Meyer. Jks. Honestly that's really cool. I would love to read one of them.**

(17:16) Maybe sometime I'll send you one. I have to go and get ready for work. Talk to you tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: 30th-6th of December

30th - 6th of December

Chapter Text

Remus- italics

**Sirius-Bold**

**James-Bold underlined**

Lily-italic underlinded

**Alice- All**

* * *

><p><span>Sunday 30th November<span>

**(15:34) We won Remus! We won our football match against Ravenclaw! I scored the end goal. James almost kissed me.**

(15:35) Woah too much information.

**(15:36) Don't get jealous Moony. You know I love you.**

(15:39) Right….. What's Ravenclaw?

**(15:40) One of the school houses.**

(15:42) Oh, wow you have strange house names at your school.

**(15:45) Yep we have four houses. Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin.**

(15:47) And you're in Griffindor aren't you**.**

**(15:51) Yep, good memory. You see each house has a sort of personality. Ravenclaw is where all the smart and clever people tend to go. Slytherin is where all the socailites and ones who want to make good connections go. Hufflepuff are a mixture really but they tend to be very friendly and open. Then there is Griffindor which Is the more sporty,rebelous and outgoing house.**

(15:52) Wait if it based on personality how do you get put in each of the houses.

**(15:56) Well each house has a reputation for they are good at. The children know the reputation of each house because usually one of the child's parents has come here. Sometimes both of them. Or at least they know the repuations from hearing about the school. The child gets to choose what house they get put in. Ussally it works out alright because the child has a good grasp of there personality or want to be in the house of their family.**

(15:57) And you chose to be in Griffindor?

**(15:59) Yep, all my family chose to be in Slytherin house as it is the house of the social climers etc. Though a few exceptions chose to be in Ravenclaw. But I changed my mind after James convinced me to choose Griffindor when we met on the school train.**

(16:01) You have a school train?

**(16:02) Yep , leaves from Kings Cross. Don't interrupt! :P**

(16:05) Sorry your majesty : )

**(16:07 Anyway , so I then got a dozens of letters asking why I would do this to the family. Literally it got too serious.**

**(16:09) Things always do with you.**

**(16:10) Very funny. I have to now go and celebrate with James talk later Remus.**

* * *

><p>Monday 1st December.<p>

**(19:32) Remus, it is officially Christmas time.**

(19:34) I know, December the 1st . Brilliant isn't it

**(19:36) Yep I official have permission to sing chirstmas songs.**

(19:38) What's your favourite Christmas song.

**(19:40) Fairytail in new york as I can sing , "You scumbag, you cheap lousy faggot." Without people telling me off.**

(19:42) Oh god you are a Christmas menace.

**(19:44) Damn right I am.**

(19:47) What are you doing for Christmas?

**(19:50) Family stuff. They hold a massive party/ball on New years eve but apart from that we usually only have a few guest. What about you?**

(19:55) we don't usually do much you know the normal stuff. Turkey, presents that sort of thing.

**(19:56) right.. you ok remus. You sound distracted.**

(19:59) yeah, I'm just am in the middle of getting ready for work. Talk later.

**(20:00) Ok talk later.**

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday, 2nd December.<span>

**(13:01) Hello Remus. My names is James I am one of Sirius's friends.**

(13:05) **Y**ou're James?

**(13:06) Ah I see he's talked about me.**

(13:08) Of course. What I don't know is why you are texting me on Sirius's phone?

**(13:09) Sirius was being melodramatic about having a rat in our room. Screaming all night. So I took his phone in revenge. I thought since Sirius texts you so much I thought I might text you to see what you are like.**

(13:11) He really doesn't like Scabber's does he.

**(13:13) You can say that again. I had to practically knock him out yesterday. He was so worked up about it.**

(13:15) Aww, poor him. I would have thought he would have gotten used to Scabbers if he has lived in his room for half a week.

**(13:16) Nope , he either has to be Drunk or really tired to b eable to sleep in that room when Scabber's is in there.**

(13:18) He must have a real phobia.

**(13:20) yeah, but lets stop talking about the lovely relationship with Sirius and Scabber's but lets talk about your friendship with Sirius.**

(13:21) What?

**(13:22) I never seen him, go on about someone like he does with you. He doesn't usually trust people so quickly ether. He told me he told you stuff about his parents?**

(13:24)Yeah he has. Maybe he trusts me because I don't know him in the traditional sense. Like I don't have any contact with him outside texting. Maybe that's why?

**(13:26) Maybe…**

(13:28) What do you think?

**(13:31) James can't text right now. He is currently being strangled by Sirius.**

(13:33) Hey Sirius don't strangle James.

**(13:34) I won't death is too good for him. :)**

(13:35) Oh god I can see the evil streak coming out in you .

**(13:36) He deserves my wrath. I'm sorry about him interrogating you.**

(13:38) Don't worry its fine.

**(13:41) That's good, talk later.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 3rd December<strong>

**(15:14) Happy one month anniversary.**

(15:16) What?

**(15:18) I was bored and I Remembered It's the one month anniversary of when you first texted me.**

(15:19) Wow I lasted a whole month of texting you that must be a major accomplishment. :P

**(15:18) Very funny Moony you know I have made your life better. :P**

(15:20) Debatable :)

**(15:20) This is Sirius's teacher Professor Mcgonagal. You may texting him tomorrow OUTSIDE of lesson when his phone is given back to him tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 5th September.<strong>

(17:42) Sorry about getting your phone confiscated and getting yopu in trouble with your teacher

**(17:44) Don't worry have my phone back now. And my dear Minnie loves me.**

(17:45) Minnie?

**(17:47) Her first name is Minerva . I prefer Minnie.**

(17:49) Oh course you do.

**(17:51) Remus! I am looking at the most beautiful thing on earth.**

(17:53) What is it?

**(17:54) My reflection.**

(17:55) Honestly Sirius. Stop staring at yourself in the mirror and deflate your head a bit.

**(17:57) I am not looking in the mirror. I am staring into the lake.**

(17:59) I still can't believe your school has a lake.

**(18:02) yeah I love it here. You know this lake has its very own monster. Apparently according to the nearby village this lake has a giant squid which swim's along the bottom. When I am depressed I just stay here and think about what it would be like if the squid just took me and drowned me in the water.**

(18:03) Is everything alright.

**(18:04) I got a phone call from my parents today .**

(18:06) What did they talk about?

**(18:09) My favourite uncle has come out as gay and my parents were basically telling me to stay away from him.**

(18:11) I'm sorry Sirius that's crap. I'm sorry you had to deal with that.

**(18:14) I don't care about what they think. I just feel bad for my uncle all of his famil y have basically turned on him.**

(18:17) Not all of them. You are still there. You could always write to him you and Regulus show ur support.

**(18:20) You're right thanks. That's a good idea. I will do that. I got to go to supper. I will talk to you later.**

* * *

><p><span>Friday 5th of November <span>

(16:24) Hey is everything set up for tomorrow night.

(16:26) yep they set everything up earlier.

(16:28)I hate Greyback.

(16:29) Me too lils trust me.

(16:31) Would it be really be bad if I sneaked out and joined you.

(16:32) You know you can't Lils. Just stay home. I'll be fine.

(16:34) I just want to help.

(16:35) I know you do Lils. But there's nothing you can fix.

(16:37) I'm coming over to give you a hug and talk.

(16:39) Honestly your worse than Molly.

* * *

><p>( <strong>21:43) CALL CONNECTED<strong>

"Hey"

" **Hey."**

**"** This is a first… never talk to you before on the phone."

"**I am sorry. I should have text you before I called. But I just wanted to talk to you and.."**

"You ok Sirius."

**"Not really. Feel crap to be honest. I am by the lake."**

"What happened."

**"Oh god you got that annoying teacher shout already. I can see why being teacher is your back up.."**

"Sirius."

**"Sorry it's just weird talking to you like this."**

"I know."

**"I sorry I should really tell why I called. Well I went to regulus about the idea you had after supper."**

"Yeah."

**"I can hear his reaction now. 'Why would I want to help that fag.' The way he said just made he freeze all over. The thing is I am gay Remu. Gay as the 4thof July. But I always thought if everyone in my family turned on me at least I would have my brother. But I now know that even my brother wouldn't be there for me."**

"Perhaps you could change his mind."

**"Nah, I was blind to not see it before. Even if he does change his mind he will be to scared to go against my parent. I was deluding myself before I can see that."**

"You don't know what is going to happen in the future."

**"You don't know my family they corrupt people Remus. They are a disease. They have infected him."**

"Wow you really are different to how I thought."

**"What do you mean?"**

" The Sirius I know is a stubborn bastard who won't give up ever."

**"You really do have a high opinion of me… Look I'm not a miracle worker." **

"If I know you Sirius then if Regulus is too dense to realise he is wrong then you will drag him kicking a screaming until he has had some sense knocked into him."

**"I never knew how good you are at rousing speeches."**

"It's a secret talent of mine."

**" Thanks for talking too me Moony."**

**"No problem. Anytime Padfoot."**

**"I better go and find James before he goes insane. I think he thinks I am on some sort of suicide mission. He is like a mother deer protective of his young. It can be a right antler in the arse. "**

"Go and find him then. Put him out of his misery."

…

**"It's weird you sound exactly how I thought you would."**

"Same, it's strange. Speak later Padfoot."

…  
><strong>"Speak later Moony."<strong>

(21:58)Call Disconnected

* * *

><p><span>Saturday 6th of December<span>

**(17:43) REEEMMMMUSSS THE RAAAT HAAAS BITTTEN ME.**

**(18:10) Remus!**


	6. Chapter 6: 7th-13th of December

Chapter 7: 7th-13th of December

_Remus: Italics_

**Sirius: Bold**

**James: bold underlined **

_Lily : Italics underlined _

**_Alice: All_ **

Sunday 7th of December

_**(**11:23) Sorry to miss Scabbers biting you yesterday had to stay with lily last night left my phone charger._

_(_ **11:25) You know you spend alit of time at this girls house. Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?**

_(11:27) Yeah we practically live together but no she is like a sister to me. But anyway how's the bite._

**(11:29) It is sore and throbbing and I am sure I am going to develop plague within the day. Make sure you say something nice at my funeral Moony.**

_(11:31) As I said previously plague is now extinct…._

_Though you should probably put some kind of antiseptic on it._

**(11:32) Oh Moony you do care. Don't worry James has swiped some last night from the nurses station considering the fact that Peter isn't supposed to have the retched thing.**

_(11:35) Eat chocolate it will keep the rat infected Dementor's away _.

(**11:37) Noted. I'll steal some from the kitchen later.**

* * *

><p><em>(12:32) Lily can you get me some chocolate. I'm hungry but they won't let me go downstairs saying that I need to sleep.<em>

_(12:41) Yes. But you do need to sleep. I bet you were up all last night weren't you_.

_(12:43) Maybe._

_(12:45) Are you ok?_

_(12:46) Good as I will ever be._

_(12;47) Ok .. Galaxy or Cadbury milk?_

_(12:49) Cadbury milk you're a star._

_(12:50) I know :P_

Monday 8th of December

_(16:13) Hey, what are you up to ?_

**(16:22) Making origami snowflakes.**

_(16:24) Very manly : )_

**(16:26) Yeah these aren't ordinary snowflakes. They turn into ninja stars which can cut through anything :P**

_(16:27) Wow you have actually turned origami into a genuine Japanese martial art. impressive._

**(16:29) It's a talent.**

_(16:31) So why are you actually making snowflakes._

**(16:35) House Christmas decorating competition. We each have to decorate our common room. We are determined to have the glory of winning this year.**

_(16:39) Wow you are competitive._

**(16:41) Yep, it is the only quality of mine which keeps me from thinking I was adopted.**

_(16:42) Talking about your family are you going home soon._

**(16:44) Yeah end of the week we break up for the end of term. You?**

_(16:45) I'm always at home. I stop school end of this week too._

**(16:47) That's cool. What are you doing over the holiday?**

(_16:48) Spending time with my family. Doing extra work shifts. Nothing much._

**(16:49) That's cool. I was wondering whether you want to meet up over the holiday?**

_(16:51) I'm not sure Sirius._

**(16:52) Just think about it ok.**

_(16:53) Ok_

**(16:54) Now I need to get back to decorating.**

_(16:55) Enjoy._

Tuesday 9th of December

_(19:43) CALL CONNTECTED_

**"Hey."**

_"Hey."_

**"What's up."**

_"I just wanted to talk to you about something."_

**"Ok."**

_"But I don't want you asking me any questions about it ok."_

**"Sure. After you helped me the other day it's the least I can do."**

_"Ok its like this. Do you think you're a bad person if you think you wish someone dead."_

**"Who are we talking about?"**

_"It doesn't matter. Just there is bad person and sometimes I wish he had never existed. I know I will never do anything about it. Its just… I hate him so much. I don't ever want to be like him. So I want to know whether I am a bad person If I wish he were dead."_

**"Moony.. Are you ok?"**

,,,,

_" Geez… I'm sorry Padfoot. God you must think I am some kind of Mass murderer or something."_

**"I think if anyone was going to be a Mass Murderer it would be me Moony. What with my families psychopathic tendencies."**

_"True.. Sorry you don't need to respond to anything I said earlier. Just ignore it."_

**"No I want to help. I understand what you are saying. The thing is Moony the world isn't split into good people and bad people. We've all got both good and bad inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are. And I know you wouldn't hurt anybody ever. So I know you are a good person Remus Lupin."**

_"I don't think I have ever heard you be so wise."_

**"I do have the occasional wisdom to bestow."**

_"I can practically hear you grin with triumph through the phone."_

**"You wound me my dear Moony."**

_"I always seem to do that."_

**"You always seem to know where to hit."**

_"Your ego you mean?"_

**"There it goes again."**

_"Good you need to deflate your head a bit. Then again all boys our age need to deflate their heads"_

**"Except you apparently."**

_"Oh yes Lily deflated my head year ago. She has a particular talent for it."_

**"You should introduce her to James. He's the worst."**

…

_"Thanks Sirius."_

**"No problem my dear Moony."**

_"I'll talk to you tomorrow ok."_

**"See you Remus."**

(19:52) CALL DISCONNTECTED

Wednesday 10th of December

_(17:32) What's up Padfoot_

**(_17:34) I'm at war Remus._**

_(17;37) With who._

**(17:39) With the capitol.**

_(17:41) Right Katniss Everdeen …Has Scabbers bit you again?"_

(**17:43) Nope.. Slytherin won the Interhouse Christmas Decorating competition."**

(_17:45) The horror._

**(17:48) I mean we had ickle first years dressed as snowmen handing out ginger bread Biscuitsto judges , Two Christmas trees, tinsel everywhere, a non religious nativity scene and a bloody Christmas sloth-angel. We literally had everything.**

_(17:51) Sloth-angel?_

**(17:52) It's a long story.**

_(17:53) what happened for you to lose._

**(17:54) Slughorn head of slytherin was the judge. I mean all Slytherin had was paper chain and poorly executed twelve days of Christmas display.**

(_17:55) So what did you do to combat this injustice._

**(17:57) We did many things such as pin up poster saying " Griffindor should have won . Start the revolution. Bring down the capitol. And doing the hunger game salute whenever we pass a slytherin in the corridor.**

(_17:59) Honestly._

**(18:02) Yep, then Slytherin put up a poster with Effie Trinket Saying "Slytherin won outright. The odds were not in your favour.."**

_(18:03) Jesus this is hilarious._

(**18;04) Yep we responded by putting, "District thirteen." over the enterence sign over the sign to Gryffindor and "The capitol." over the sign to slytherin house. We are currently making more signs as we speak.**

(_18:05) You guys have way too much time on your hands._

* * *

><p>Thursday 11th of December<p>

_(16:20) Hey Sirius._

* * *

><p><strong>(20:22) Sorry Remus I couldn't text you earlier. I was in detention.<strong>

_(20:25) Why were you in detention?_

(**20:26) We may have taken the war with the slytherin's too far.**

_(20:27) Go on._

(**20:33) Well in retaliation for yesterday's poster. We put the quote "if we burn, you'll burn." with a picture of Katniss on fire. They soon put a poster saying , "It won't catch fire if you … let it snow." with pictures of President Snow in Santa hats. Me, James and Peter than got a empty bee hive from the biology lab and put it the slytherin common room with a note saying," Look out for the Tracker jackers." This apparently according to a boy in Slytherin called Malfoy counts as a death threat which is why we all got detention.**

(_20:34) You are all mental. Absolutely mental ._

**(20:35) Thank you my dear Moony.**

* * *

><p><span>Friday 12th<span> of December.

**(12:30) London here I come!**

(_12:32) When do you head home._

**(12:34) School train comes in half an hour.**

_(12:35) I still cant believe you have a school train._

**(13:37) Nether can I sometimes.**

_(13;39) Are you ok? .. I mean I know your not looking forward to going home._

(**13:41) _I'm not going home. Not really_.**

_(13:43) Wow I am torn between the tragedy of that sentence and thinking you sound like a cute 11 year old._

**(13:44) I am always cute. I just don't have to be 11 year olds to be so.**

**(** _13:46) The words deflate your head you phrat come to mind_ **.**

(**13:47) There it is again you always seem to find my weakness Remus.**

(_13:51) Right.. I have to go. Talk to tomorrow when you are at home._

Saturday 13th of December.

**(12:21) Hey Remus what's up.**

_(12:25) Can't talk pads working at moment. Talk later._


	7. 13th-20th of December

Chapter 8: 14th-20th of December

Chapter Text

Remus: Italics  
><strong>Sirius: Bold<strong>  
><span><strong>James: bold underlined<strong>   
><span>Lily : Italics underlined <span>  
><strong><span>Alice: All<span>**

Sunday 14th of December

(9:02) Remus where are you ? There looking for you .

(9:03) I am out for walk

(9:04) At 9 In the morning on a Sunday? When you usually lie in to 11.

(9:06) Yes.

(9:08) What is is wrong Remus ?

(9: 10) Nothing lily.

( 9:12) Is it to do with Sirius?

(9:14) Why is everything to do with Sirius?

(9:16) Because it is.

(9:17) You might have a point there.

(9:20) So tell me what is wrong.

(9:22) He is too close lily.

(9:23) What do you mean ?

(9:27) I mean that it started off just talking to someone who didn't know. Someone who I could be a normal person with. But he has become close lily. So close lily that I'm starting wonder what my life would be without him. And I don't know what I will do when he eventually finds out and stops talking to me. He is too damn close Lily.

(9: 29) You know your problem Remus.

(9:31) what

(9:33) You imagine what people are going to do or say without even talking to them about it.

(9:34) I don't get what you are saying.

(9:36) I'm saying you don't know how he will react. You think he won't want to speak to you But if your really worried you could just not tell him.

(9:38) But the closer we become as mates the harder it becomes to lie to him.

(9:39) Remus I could bash your head together you don't need to make up your mind now. Just act normal.

(9:41) I suppose.

(9:45) Now come in otherwise Molly is going to go mental.

* * *

><p><strong>(15:28) Hey Remus.<strong>

(15:31) What?

**(15:34) My cousin Andromada is pregnant.**

(15:35) That's brilliant!

**(15:38) Yep the whole family is horrified but I think I am glad for her. She deserves a good family.**

(15:40) Not everyone gets that though.

**(15:41) Your right.**

(15:43) You never know you may be Godfather.

**(15:45) Doubt it. Andromada knows how rubbish a godparent I would be.**

(15:47) I think you would be a good godfather.

**(15:49) Thank you my dear Moony but I think I would only give it bad advice.**

(15:51) Well I have some work to do. Talk later Sirius.

* * *

><p><span>Monday 15th December<span>

**(10:13) what's up Moony.**

(10; 21) Just finished Decorating Christmas tree.

**(10:23) Lucky the butler always does it. It is considered to common for us to decorate our own tree.**

(10:24) That's rubbish but you can't expect me to feel sorry for you with a butler.

**(10:26) Suppose not.**

(10:28) What are you doing.

**(10:31) In town trying to escape ball preparations. They brought it forward to Thursday due to the fact that some lord they want to impress can't come otherwise.**

(10:34) You live in another world don't you.

**(10:36) For the moment I seem to be. But trust me it is not willingly.**

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday 16th of December.<span>

**(14:43) Hello Moony my dear Pal.**

(14:45) Pal?

**(14:47) yep. You know the definition of Pal, right? Perhaps you would prefer Friend, Amigo, Mon Ami, Buddy.**

(14:48) Oh god.. Just realised that If I was to introduce you. I would introduce you as a friend.

**(14:51) i'll try and not be offended. :P**

(14:53) It's just this is a strange way to meet friends.

**(14:54) Disagree perfect way to meet friends. No prejudgements.**

(14:56) I suppose.

**(14:57) How do you usually meet friends.**

(14:58) Well really I have only had lily. I met her when I moved home.

**(15:01) Really only Lily.**

(15:03) Yeah. I mean I'v have other kids I talk to at school. But I would only define you and Lily as friends.

**(15:05) I feel honoured Moony.**

(15:06) As am I Padfoot.

**(15:07) I have to go Moony, parents want me back.**

(15:08) See you Padfoot.

* * *

><p><span>Wednesday 17th December<span>

**(13:20) Hey can you tell your boyfriend to stop hanging around the shop. He's scaring customers with the leather jacket.**

(13:24) What, how often has he been hanging around. He is just a friend not boyfriend Alice.

**(13:26) Sorry I just assumed…For the past three days he has been hanging around the store.**

(13:28) Ok don't worry I'll deal with it.

(13:30) Why are you hanging around my workplace!

**(13:32) I wanted to meet you.**

(13:34) WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME. BY HANGING ROUND MY WORKPLACE.

**(13:35) You sounded reluctant to meet me. So I thought this was a way to meet you.**

(13:37) By crossing my personal boundaries.

**(13:40) If you had agreed to meeting I would have not have had to resort to this measure.**

(13:42) Maybe I just wasn't ready. You should have been fine with that.

**(13:44) Well I wasn't. You seem to just shut off from me Remus. Everytime we get closer as Mates you close yourself off.**

(13:45) Why do you care. Al I am is someone you text.

**(13:47) Wow , you really don't get it. Text me when you understand.**

* * *

><p><span>Thursday 18th of December.<span>

(15:55) Remus what's wrong. You been crabby all day. Whats wrong?

(15:56) I had a fight with Sirius.

(15:58) Oh god it never ends with you two. What did you fight about?

(16:01) He hanged around my Workplace for 3 days trying to meet me.

(16:02) That's sweet.

(16:04) No it's stalker like. He made me look bad to my colleagues.

(16:05) you know what Remus I bet your angry about all of his not because of that. but because you don't understand why he did it You don't think you deserve it.

(16:07) N o it is just that it's mad I only know him just over a month and he wants me to him. It's insane.

(16:09) You once told me that Sirius was the definition of insane.

(16:11) That is right.

* * *

><p><span>Friday 18th of December<span>

(21:04) CALL CONNECTED.

**"Hey James."**

**"What's up."**

**"I have been kicked out."**

**"What!"**

"**They were saying stuff about Alphard and I came out by accident. This ended with me being disinherited and kicked out while the end of evening toast was being poured out ."**

**"You don't do things by half do you."**

**" Nope. Can I stay with you for a bit."**

**"Sure. God of course. Get a train to Godric and I'll pick you up from the train station."**

**"Thanks James you're the best."**

**"Do you have enough money for the train."**

**"Yep. I just have enough see you in a hour."**

**"See you."**

(DISCONNECTED)

* * *

><p><span>Saturday 20th of December.<span>

(11:49) Hello , Sirius this is Remus's friend lily . I have taken Remus's phone and wish to talk to you.

**(11:55) Hey lily, this is James. I'm Sirius's friend I was actually going to text Remus about Sirius.**

(11:56) Wow this is a turnout.

**(11:57) Agreed, now what should we do about our stupid friends.**

(11:58) Not sure. Remus is just afraid. You see he has been hurt in the past. He doesn't like to talk about it. But because of this he never understand that people actually like to be friends with him.

**(11:59) Sirius has no confidence issue. He is just bi-polar. He is reckless. He was so upset about not talking to Remus yesterday that he got himself kicked out of his home.**

(12:02) What is he ok?

**(12:05) He'll be fine. He is better of without his family anyway. Remus might of told you but there not exactly nice people.**

(12:06) I heard something similar.

**(12:07) My point being that not talking to Remus for one day got him reckless.**

(12:09) They're idiots

**(12:10) Agreed. Look sirius will be back soon. I have saved your number on my phone. We need to fix this ok.**

(12:12) Agreed. Delete the messages we don't need them feeling like we are conspiring against them.

**(12:14) No we are conspiring with them. :P**

(12:15) Talk later James.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9: 21-26th of December

Sunday ,22nd of December

_(10:46) Hey James. How are things going at your end?- Lily_

**(10:52) He is getting better and likes being here as he is treated as a second son by parents. Luckily alphard called yesterday saying he could pay for Sirius's last two terms at our school. Otherwise he probably had have moved to a state school for the last few terms. How is Remus?**

_(10:54) Remus is depressed. He hardly is coming out of his room. Molly our care worker is beside herself with worry._

(**10:56) What do you mean care worker.**

_(10:58) oh god I shouldn't have told you that. Me and Remus live in a children's home. Remus got abadoned when he was a baby but because of certain reasons he hasn't be adopted or fostered. Please don't tell Sirius this. If Remus hasn't told him yet he obviously has his reason's._

**(11:01) Don't worry,I won't tell Sirius. It's up to remus. God that's Rough.**

_(11:03) That's not half of it. There is other stuff which I can't tell you about. Sirius might be one of the best things which have happened to Remus. That's why we have to get them to make up._

**(11:04) Understood. I will start to work on Sirius . Honestly I don't think he should be a problem. We should aim to get them talking to each other on Christmas. That way the festive cheer will get to them. Sound like a plan?**

_(11:07) Sound's good._

(**11:08) Alright operation (Get Moony and Padfoot to talk to each other) is luck my dear 's go and implement my brilliant plan.**

_(11:10) Are you usually like this?_

**(11:12) Like what lilly hun?**

_(11: 14 ) Like an overinflated prat?_

**(11:16) I have been described as that multiple times, yes.**

_(11:17) Just checking. Just be subtle. OK!_

**(11:18) oh dear lily. unknown to you my middle name is subtlety**

Monday the 23rd of December

**(23:12) Sirius why don't you just talk to Remus?**

**(23:23) James why are you texting! You are in the next room!**

**(23:24) I would rather do it like this. And I like how you delibrately avoided my question.**

**(23:27) I like how we are all texting ever since me and Remus started texting. Only ever had five messages from you before.**

**(22:29) Sirius!**

**(22:31) James!**

**(22:37) Fine! I am mad at him because I really like him. but everytime i get close to him or want to meet him he pushes me away.I just feel like he doesn't even care about me. But even more annoyingly he doesn't even seem to care about himself. And its really annoying because I want to be friends with him. Because he is an amazing and funny and adorable. He loves chocolate and tells me deflate my head. He is one of the best people I have ever met and I have only known him just over a month and yet and feel shit when I haven't text him one day. He has taken over my life and he doesn't seem to even care!**

**(22:38) Wow, i thought you maybe fancied him. I never thought you actually were bloody in love with him.**

**(22:39) I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM! I don't even fancy him. He is just a friend who is incrediblely annoying. He just pushes me away that's all.**

**(22:41) You did stalk him to his place of work!**

**(22:43) only because he didn't want to meet me.**

**(22:45) You don't know why? He may have reason's which are not to do with you. Perhaps you should just wait for him to be ready. You must admit it sound crazy meeting someone you only know for a bit longer than a month.**

**(22:48) You should be on my side!**

**(22:49) Should doesn't come into it. I should not have to deal with seeing my mate depressed. Just because he can't man up and say sorry.**

**(22:51) I see what you mean. But it doesn't matter now anyway. Remus hates me.**

**(22:53) No he doesn't. Just message him at Christmas. All the holiday spirit he won't be able ignore you.**

**(22:55) I'm not going to listen to you. You don't know anything about Remus.**

**(22:57) I know you and when I see you it is like I am seeing the stars without the moon. And I know usually the moon looks equally lost without the stars.**

**(22:59) piss off.**

Wensday 24th of December

_(16:50) Do you have the wrapping paper?_

_(16:53) No,sev has it._

_(16:55)can you get it for me? You know how it is since we broke up._

_(16:57) Fine, I will get it in a bit. But you owe me!_

_(16:59) Good , by the way have you text Sirius?_

_(17:01 ) No , I am I am still mad at him. He embarrassed me at my work and he didn't even ask to meet. He was forcing me to meet him. I'll wait until he gains a bit more sense._

_(17:04) I think you should give him a second chance. I am sure he did mean to embarrass you. He just wanted to meet you._

_(17:08) why the sudden pro Sirius propaganda?_

_(17:09) I just don't like seeing you upset._

_(17:11) cut the act lily I can tell when you are lying._

_(17:12) He has been kicked out of his home. And I feel sorry for both of you. So please talk to him._

_(17:14) is he OK? ...wait how do you know this._

_(17:16) He is fine, he is living with James. You left your phone lying around in the house. I text Sirius going to tell him to apologise but James replied .so I saved his number and started to text him in order for you two to start talking to each other._

_(17:18) Whaaaaaaaaaat! You went through my phone and text Sirius!_

_(17:19) He doesn't know anything about it. James deleted the texts. Please I just wanted you two to talk because I know how happy his friendship makes you. Please forgive me Remus._

_(17:21) Fine ... I will forgive you! On one condition._

_(17:22) What?_

_(17:23) you are never going to meddle in me and Sirius's friendship._

_(17:24) Fine. Just please message him tomorrow. It's Christmas!_

_(17:26) I will decide what to do about Sirius. Ok !_

_(17:28) fine.._

Christmas day

_(9:35) Merry Christmas Padfoot._

**(9:37) Merry Christmas Moony. Look I'm sorry for not respecting your boundaries. I should have asked you. And we can wait to meet. I don't care**

_(9:39) I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I heard you got kicked out?_

**(9:41) How do you know?**

_(9:43) We have conniving friends. They each stole our phones and lily texted James in order to try get us to talk. They have been conspiring via text. I got it out of lily though._

**(9:44) The traitorous bastards! I thought something was up with James. I vote we punish them in someway**

(_9:46). Agreed. I vote we pretend we are defying them and pretend we are not talking._

**(9:48) You are positively evil Remus. I love it!**

(9_:50) Are you alright . I mean you were kicked out._

**(9:51) I am alright. It a relief really. I knew it would happen. They would have found I was gay at one point. James has been great. And his parent have been brilliant. There is nothing to worry about Remus.**

_(9:53) If you say so.I'm sorry I wasn't there._

**(9:55) Don't im fine. Need to go down stair andI have to do the Christmas thing with James. Merry Christmas.**

Friday 26th of December

_(11:30) How was ur Christmas?_

**(11:32) It was good. James and I watched charlie and the chocolate factory. I am inducting him into the world of chocolate.**

_(11:34) wow that is epic. I honest feel like I have improved your life._

(1**1:36) Well it was either that or frozen... Charlie won.**


	9. Chapter 9

Messages Stella Lupa (clemmy)

Chapter MaChapter 10: 27th-30th of December

Notes:

Hey, sorry I haven't updated for a while. Due to Christmas. But now i get back to regular updating. Now to catch up on all on the weeks I haven't updated. I am going to be doing short updates everyday this week until I have caught up. so you will have even more of me updating. so sorry for the small update but prepare for more tomorrow . I hope this update doesn't disappoint :) Feel free to comment your feelings about the update.

Saturday 27th of December

_(10:32) Hey James. Just wondering whether you know if they are talking and whether or no tour plan worked._

**(10:34) I don't think so. Sirius changes the subject whenever I mention him. But that might be just because he is annoyed with me talking about Remus. What about you? What do you know?**

_(10:36) Remus has decided not to listen to me at all about Sirius because I kind of had to tell him that I am messaging you. Damn them the6y are not messaging each other are they. This plan was stupid._

**(10:38) You told him! That wasn't part of the plan.**

_(10:40) Don't blame me pretty boy. Blame your stupid plan._

**(10:41) The plan was brilliant. I james potter am a master planner.**

_(10:43) oh marvellous planner potter. Well genius we still have friends who are not talking to each other ._

**(10:45) Well lily if you hadn't let the cat out the bag Remus would have probably texted sirius.**

_(10:47) it is not my fault._

**(10:48) It kind of is.**

_(10:49) Deflate your big head potter it is your fault for coming up with a rubbish plan that was obvious._

* * *

><p><strong>(14:22) Remus I know it is getting to them.<strong>

_(14:25) How do you know?_

**(14:26) I was screamed at by James at lunch who told me to, "just talk to him, ok!" I told him I didn't know who he was talking about and continued eating. I then heard him muttering under his breath about his planning skill being doubted.**

_(14:28) Let the revenge begin._

**(14:29) when are we going to tell them.**

_(14:31) when it stops being funny._

**(14:32) sometimes you scare me.**

_(14:35) Being scary is one of best qualities._

* * *

><p><span>Sunday 28th of december<span>

(11:33) Sirius. I packed up your room for you and left your stuff at Andromeda's.- Regulus

**(11:35) Do mother and father know?**

(11:37) They are unaware this. It will stay that way.

**(11:39) You don't need to stay there you know. When I live for uni could come with me. Uncle alphard and me can look after you.**

(11:41) I am fine thank you. I will stay with mother and father**.**

**(11:42) You know there are wrong about everything.**

**(**11;45) I am staying here.

**(11:46) you know they are wrong. You know what regulus you are a coward. You are too afraid to stand up for what you actually think.**

(11:48) I am staying with my family.

**(11:49) I am your bloody family.**

(11:51) According to mother you are not.

* * *

><p><strong>(12:01) Hey<strong>

_(12:09) hey are you alright?_

**(12:10) Just talked to regulus.**

_(12:11) Shit… what happened._

**(12:13) He started off being decent. He had taken my stuff to Andromeda's. I tried to get him to live with me and leave but he wouldn't. He said repeatedly that he would stay. He is such a bloody coward he doesn't want to do anything against them.**

_(12:25) I'm sorry._

**(12:27) what! It not your fault I have a bloody mental family.**

_(12:29) I'm still sorry._

**(12:31) I don't care about my parents. I just wish he would have the guts to think for himself and realise how mad they are.**

_(12:33) Some people are so blind to what's around them that they spend their lives stumbling in the dark. All we can do is turn on the light._

**(12:33) Trust you to go poetic : )**

_(12:34) it is a bad habit of mine._

**(13:37) I have to go James is trying to drag me to the cinema. See you later.**

_(13:39) ok. If you need to talk to someone text me._

**(13:40) Will do Moony.**

* * *

><p><span>Tuesday 30th of December<span>

(**10:33) Lily we happen to be in London collecting Sirius's stuff from her cousin. Any chance of getting them to bumping into each other on the street. So they meet and then start talking.**

_(10:34) hmmm considering they are being stubborn arses about it. It might be worth it. I would have to enlist a couple of the guys from the home to kidnap him with me and take him somewhere._

**(10:35) ok be on - street at 3**

**(15:01)Where are you?**

_(15:03) By the book shop. You?_

**(15:06) I am by costa?**

_(15:07) wait are you the red head with the leather jacket with the brown haired guy?_

(**15:09) And I assume you are the black haired twit who is waving at me. And who has no subtly. But your hand down idiot so Remus doesn't see you. Where Is Sirius?**

_(15:10) He is in the bathroom. I am coming over to explain it all._

* * *

><p><em>Remus ran. He didn't want to deal with stupid James potter and that traitor lily. He sure as hell didn't want to have to deal with Sirius when he eventually came out. He had been bloody kidnapped and not even realised it. He didn't know how that had happened. He just be dragged to the shops by lily, Gideon, fabian, bill and Charlie. He had just thought he was going to the stupid shops. He couldn't meet Sirius. He just couldn't. It would be a mistake. He ran out and passed the costa on the corner. He ran himself and practically head butted the boy who came out. He looked up and saw a boy around his own age. He had a black leather jacket with metal studs on and long black hair. He looked at Remus puzzled.<em>

_"Sorry", Remus said behind him as he dashed around the boy out of the street._

* * *

><p><strong>(15:22) Moony?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 11: Wensday 31st of December- 2nd of january 2015

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Wednesday 31st of December

**(10:37) Hey Remus, look I am sorry about what happened yesterday. I had no idea james and lily were going to pull that stunt. Please don't be angry.**

(10:45) Hey Padfoot, I know. James and lily said before I left. I am angry at them not you. Please don't be offended that I ran like that. The fact is that I have something's in my life which I like to keep privet. I know that I trust you but I not ready to talk about it. I never actually have told anyone. People just find out. And I don't want to meet because honestly I probably wouldn't be able to lie about anything to your face. It is I who should be asking for you to forgive me. Basically I just ran into and then ran away.

(**10:50) Remus stop being melodramatic. I am not going to be offended. If you do want to not tell me something than that's fine. I hope you will tell sometime. But I just like being your friend. Just because you saw me doesn't mean we have to properly meet. I am so mad at James at pulling that stunt.**

(10:51) I am mad at lily but I never can stay long mad at lily. Thanks for being so forgiving.

**(10:55) No problem Moony.**

(10:56) I have to go to work talk later Padfoot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(12:43) We are in big trouble lily.<span>**

(12:45) It is your fault Potter. If you suggested it then they wouldn't be mad at us.

**(12:47) How were we supposed to know they were talking.**

(12:49) It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have gone along with it.

**(12:51) It was good meeting you though.**

**(12:55) yes it was the shining moment in my day.**

* * *

><p><span>Thursday 1st of December<span>

**(00:02) Reeemmmmusssss**

(00:04)Padfoot?

**(00:06) Haapppy new year.**

(00:07) Happy new year padfoot. Are you drunk?

**(00:10) nooopeee just wen tout for a feeww drinkz.**

(00:13) God is anyone with you?

**(00:15) Jaaammmiee iisss with mmmee. he is trrying on reindddeer antleeers.**

(00:17) He loooksss reaaaly funnnny. Hee mmaaaakes a good deeer.

**(00:18) I am sure the prongs of the antlers suit him well.**

(00:20) Thhaatsss brrilliant I nooow have a nick nnaaame for him.

**(00:21) Prrongss!**

(00:24) I am going to bed. Talk to tomorrow

**(00:29) see uu Reemus .**

* * *

><p><span>Friday 2nd of January<span>

(11:09) How are you feeling today?

**(11:11) Went out with James for New Year. I feel sick.**

(11:13) I Know. You text me last night.

(**11:17) Oh god just looked over the text I sent. **

(11:19) Yeah I particularly liked when you recounted James wearing a deer antlers

**(11:21) Oh god.**

(11:22) How is deer old Prongs.

**(11:23) Oh god deer puns. He is Fine. He never gets hung over. He wakes at 9 the next day and after a good breakfast he's fine.**

(11:26) Well I leave you to get over you hang over. Talk later.

* * *

><p><span><strong>(13:42) Hey Sirius<strong>

**(13: 45) I am recovering James. what do you want?**

**(13:47) I think I like lily.**

**(13:49) What? Remus's lily?**

**(13:51) Yes**

**(13:53) James, you have only met her once.**

**(13:55) I know but I been texting her. And I really like her.**

**(13:57) Ok, ask her whether you could go out with her?**

**(13:59) No I want you to ask Remus to find out whether she would be open to the idea to going with me.**

**(14:02) Really?**

**(14:04) Please Sirius?**

**(14:07) Fine but it will all end in tears.**

Notes:

Here is my update for today. My next update will be on wenesday.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12: 3rd of January- 5th of January Notes:

Hey here is my Update a bit ealier, The next update will be on Thursday. Slowly i am making up for all the holiday updates.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 3rd of January<strong>

**(15:42) Hey Remus, this may seem weird but trust me I not asking for me. Does Lily have a boyfriend?**

(15:46) Whaaaaaat James wants to ask Lily out?

**(15:48) Yes it seems so.**

(15:50) Well this is a turnout. She doesn't have a boyfriend. Bu were you I would gently suggest that He tries a new a new tact because every time we talk about you or him. She calls that him that Prat potter, or simply that arrogant toe rag.

**(15:51) Oh right noted. James is unlucky in love. He has also for filled the potter prophecy .**

(15:53) Potter prophecy?

**(15:56) That every potter falls in love with and marries a red head.**

(15:58) Really!

**(15:59) Yep all the potter women are red heads.**

(16:01) How come he has black hair?

**(16:03) The peculiarities of genetics. I have no idea how all the potter men seem to all look the same.**

(16:06) I don't know how James can like lily so quickly.

**(16:07) I don't know? Sometimes I suppose you just know?**

(16:10) It is still weird. They only saw each other once.

**(16:13) Have you ever dated Remus?**

**(16:16) Sudden change of topic. I have actually, Lily.**

**(16:19) WHAAAAT?**

(16:21) Yep, I asked lily once out for a date. It went so badly we decided just to stay friends. She is like a sister to me now, Haven't dated since. What about you Padfoot?

**(16:25) I dated a couple of Guys. Nothing Serious (pardon the pun,) I Still can't believe you dated you dated lily.**

(16:27) Can we get off that please.

**(16:32) I won't tell Prongs, Moony. Don't worry.**

(16:34)Are we really going with the nickname.

**(16:36) Yep, Now all I have to do is name Peter.**

(16:39) Well it should be based on a animal considering the rest are.

**(16:34) Wormtail! Because of the demon rat.**

(16:37) Oh god, I have to go now and get away from this madness. Off to work I go.

**(16:39) I ho , I ho. It's off to work you go.**

(16:41) Really?

**(16:42) Come on! Snow white jokes.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sunday 4th of January <span>**

**(7:03) Wakey, wakey**

**(7:06) rise and shine.**

**(7:09) WAKE UP REMUS!**

**(** 7:11 ) Sirius you know how I feel about Sundays!

**(7:14) But it my last day before I go back to school. I want to enjoy my last day of freedom before I go back to the dreaded school. And even worse the rat.**

**(7:16) Oh please stop going on about wormtails rat and let me get to sleep.**

**(7:17) Come on remus. I want to talk to you!**

(7:19) Are you high?

**(7:21) Nope just had a lot of coffee!**

(7:24) Fine , i am up ! What is today's topic of conversation?

**(7:26) Do people ever saw you grouchy?**

(7:28) Nope, some time. I'm called quiet, sometimes antisocial, the phrase ,"a bit of a lone wolf," has been used but never grouchy.

**(7:29) Really that incredible!**

(7:31) Too early for sarcasm Sirius. Where is James ? Why can't you annoy him?

**(7:34) He is coming up with a plan to woo Lily.**

(7:37) What at 7 in the morning?

**(7:39) He is reading pride and prejudice in order to get hints. Or maybe just to steal romantic quotes. I'm not sure.**

(7:41) Oh god lily will hate that!

**(7:43) I thought as much. When I met her she didn't seem the type to like traditional romantic gestures.**

(7:47) Yeah she just sees them as poncy.

**( 7:49) Oh James is in for a treat! All he does is grand, traditional romantic gestures.**

(7:51) She would much rather have something simple but sincere.

**(7:53) I will suggest that once he has finished reading pride and prejudice.**

(7:54) Now I that I have given my wisdom I am going back to sleep; bye Padfoot.

**(7:56) Bye Moony.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Monday 5th of January<span>**

**(19:05) SCABBER'S IS PREGNANT! I AM GOING TO BE OVERRUN WITH RAT BABIES!**


End file.
